True Happiness
When I was little I had what most would say, a pretty normal life. Now, that is up to my sixth birthday. My memory of the first five or so years of my life is a little hazy, but boy do I remember my sixth birthday. It was a Saturday. My mom and dad took me to an amusement park. I would say it was one of the best days of my life. Later that night when I went to sleep, I heard screaming, followed by crying, and then silence... Dead silence. My hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up, and I was sweating. I didn't want to know what happened, so I closed my eyes. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. My mom said, "Good morning sweetie." I had a really confused look on my face, and I asked, "Mom, what happened last night?" She then just repeated, "Good morning sweetie." She had a smile on her face that was just plain old creepy. I thought it was a bad dream, and ate my breakfast. I went to say good morning to my dad. Mom said he was in the office. I walked in there, and there I saw my dad, or at least some of him. There in front of me was my dad's head, legs, and arms on a large plate. I screamed loudly, and started to cry. I then noticed a shadow. It was coming from right behind me. I quickly turned around to see what looked like my mom. Her arms and legs had cuts all over them, and her nose had no skin. She was holding a shotgun in her hands. She came up to me, and whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday." She then took the shotgun and shot herself in the mouth, killing herself instantly. I called the police, and they rushed over right away. I was put into an insane asylum. Apparently they thought I was behind all of this. At the time I thought to myself, how could they think the criminal behind this was a six year old? It wasn't until six years later that I was let out. I was to be sent to my grandfather. They told me everyone else in my family had gone missing. My grandfather put me in a guest room he had. I had trouble sleeping that first night, so he told me a story. He said, "Do you know what happened to all of your family? I will tell you. Happiness. That is what happened. They learned what true happiness is, and you know what, you will too know soon enough. Everyone will, everyone has, and everyone does..." He then walked out of the room. I thought about what he said. It didn't come to me that night. But it did soon enough... Just. Like. He. Said. Then the next morning I woke up to my grandfather's body on the foot of my bed. His head had a perfect hole right through the side of it, with a bloody pistol in his right hand. I called the police, and they took me back to the insane asylum. I was now put in a special room, with nothing but spongy walls, and a bed. That night I pressed the button for security to come. Right when one of them came in I tackled them, and I took his gun. I pointed it directly at my forehead, and pressed the trigger. I fell to the ground in a big thud. As I released my last breath, I whispered, "This... is... true... happiness..." Category:Mental Illness